User talk:StarsandPeacesigns
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the Germany/Japan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 22:16, May 3, 2012 Wait..... Hey! I know you! XD Avaflava1 20:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Is there a way for me to go to Community Wikia and become the new founder of this place..I think the chat and character pages need work and it would be hard without an admin to block people and a chat mod to ban people...Ya know? Thanks for telling me she was inactive though..Happy Editing, Oldworldblues42 15:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I sent a request, but anyways. Thanks for the response!! ;D See you around the Wiki! This Wiki!~ Oldworldblues42 02:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I Do Apologise, I Simply Save My Files As Random Things And Did Not Notice At The Time That That Was What I Had Named. I'm Sorry. :] Thank you very much, I'm prepared to start that list of things because this Wiki really needs work. Happy Editing!Oldworldblues42 19:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me and I see that in a blog someone told you off...I hope anons stay out of crap when crap comes around but anyways, thanks again, happy editing! Oldworldblues42 20:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) If you are talkign about the chat on here, no it does not require a webcam. You are free to come on, it's a bunch of fun..we Rp...and talk..and look at Nordic videos..and have fangasms..XDDDD It's really funny there ands they are safe..you don't have to tell anyone anythign you don't want to..Nobody on chat is mean or rude or..anything..we all respect your opinions..and stuff. Come join now, we are actually looking at scanlations! Hilarious! Well, ttyl~~ Oldworldblues42 20:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) it was very nice speaking with you! im on the chat allll the time, on weekdays, so, ill see you around hopefully!~ ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 20:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) well, i sure hadnt seen that! thanks! it was very cool!~ see you around when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 14:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hi, I saw your blog post and wanted to say that I think it would be great for you to add more content on the characters, episodes, etc. Many members of the former community have moved to a new site, but as they mentioned we have kept the site open so members who have decided to stay and new editors can still participate here. Please let me know if you plan to stay and any help you might need. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) /* HEY!!!!!! -_- */ STARS PLEASE COME BACK, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!! PLEASE!? when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 20:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to. Icelilly will be rude to me and I just don't want that. I don't care if she bans me from here. I think I deserve it. Everyone thinks my arguments are invalid, the request was closed, and I am going to be banned. I don't know if I should tell Icelilly that I am sorry. This wouldn't have happend if OWB didn't make that one blog. That one stupid blog that we all might regret. Face it. Everyone thinks I am a bitch. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 20:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Stars, the problem is that it's a part of the rules to make a post if therew are other editors..I read other requests the other day, before I left..and they had to wait untill after they made a blog post. The post was a rule, and if the rules change it..I'm sorry, butI have to follow rules. Also, you are NOT a bitch..never say that again, k?..Love you!! And..if you read this anytime soon, please come to chat and discuss everything with me..you guys are hiding things from and I HATE when people do that, I know this is about 4 days late..after what you said, but I just wanted to make that straight also..You should apologize to Icelilly if you havent already and I can remake the request in about 2 weeks when I'm back and regulary on. You know that? ^-^ We ALL need to talk togather and make up if you havent already with Icelilly, and if we start up this wiki again then everyones just going to have to face it, INCLUDING Icelilly. Talk to you when I can, Chat, Chat, Chat!!~ I call Romano, America, and Lithuania..so back off fangirls! (talk) 04:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) NO! ^^ thats the thing!! ^^ i need to THANK YOU ^^ PLEASE, JOIN THE CHAT AGAIN, I CAN TELL YOU WHY!! ^^ i love you! i really do, so, get back here buddy, we need to talk, ok? ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 20:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^ whats up? hey. im on the chat right now, if you can make it? when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 14:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course! StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 15:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, im on again, the second after i published that, i had to go. XDD!!! but im on as of right now, and bored. so. xD!~ yeah, come back to the chat, please? XD when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 17:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat tomorrow Icelilly will be in chat tomorrow but we were wondering what would be a good time? She can be on anywhere from 1 - 5 PM EST. -FH14 (talk) 02:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) How about 3 PM EST? I am in in the Central Time zone so it would be 2 pm here. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok When's the next one?Avaflava1 (talk) 01:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ........ next one what? XD when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 15:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) My Reaction: FRICK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!! *suddenly gets quiet because people are sleeping here*.........I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!! *doesn't care anymore* YAAAAAAAAAAY! Where did you here this from, though?Avaflava1 (talk) 03:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I DO WHAT I WANT!! OMG! I KNOW!! SO EXCITED!!! KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies from fangirling to hard* Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 05:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bacon in the soap Mommeh!!!!!! I MISS CHU!!!! DX!!! i miss daddy too, but i've been talking to her via DSI. Did i just say via...? I'm a loser.... //kol'd. xD! Anyway, just wanted to say Hi....... IN ITALIAN!!! CIAO!!!! //kol'd to death. I must Become one with Russia now. BAI!!!! (=ヮ=)೨ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 20:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes!! i will try to be on as early as possible!! (=ヮ=)೨ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 02:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey!~ You ready for a good day of work?..Woo!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 16:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Come back!~ Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 00:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) -pops in- Hi XD Just wanted to let you know, that maybe this page should be placed up for Deletion, as it's a fanmade character page some user made. This wiki isn't meant for fanmade characters.... e_e Crabs wearing Loafers(..Thanks for the Candy..) 20:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) IM ON THE CHAT, AND LONELY AS HELL ;-; HEY. WHENEVER YOU WAKE UP AND SEE THIS, JUST KNOW I SHOULD BE ON THE CHAT. SO YOU KNOW. COME BY. OF COURSE I WONT BE ON ALL DAY, BUT YEAH... I SAID ID BE BACK ON, LOL, SO IM ON :3333 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 16:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Meet meh in chat when ever you see dis, Also I lub your signature! Do you lub mine..which is the same... Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 21:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hey i am valdmir tod hey i am valdmir tod a.k.a simon johnson but u can call me valdmir tod dr. v or vampire boy i am really a huge fan of the valdmir tod books and i like to read the valdmir tod books alot i have read the valdmir tod books so many times that a friends at school give me the nickname valdmir tod and i have been going by that nickname every since my friends at school started calling me that OK and hi. :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) hey...! hey.... my mom didnt lock the computer today, so i just wanted to say i miss you all SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! ;o; i hope ill see you all soon!!! my moms still testing us, kinda, we still arent allowed on still, but :3 just wanted to let you knooowwww.... :DDDD see you laterrrr~ tell everyone!! :333 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC)